Change your world
by shirubia aka
Summary: Dos chicas entran accidentalmente en el mundo del anime Death Note, ¿Qué pasara con ellas? ¿Cambiaran algo en la historia que todos conocemos?  Advertencia OCxL y OOC.


**Disclairmer : Death note pertenece a**Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y cuya adaptación al anime fue dirigida por Tetsurō Araki. **Los personajes Ichigo y Tsuki nos pertenecen a mi amiga y yo. Tampoco me pertenecen los animes y canciones que se mencionan en este fic.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic así que no sean rudos y exigentes por favor **

**-Golosinas y dulces-(hablan normal)**

"**Golosinas y dulces" (piensan)**

**(Golosinas y dulces)-(aclaraciones) **

**El mundo en que se meten es el del anime y me voy a vasar en la versión latina.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Una mañana lluviosa, era el tercer día de clase en preparatoria de ichigo ella cursaba el primer grado. **

**Llego al salón, todo era común y corriente, como todos los días de clases, varios hablaban y otros se limitaban a leer esperando al profesor. La puerta se abrió, el maestro había llegado**

– **Buenos días alumnos, me alegra ver a todos aquí, (-) Hoy tenemos a una alumna que no puedo venir los dos primeros días de clases-les informo a sus alumnos-¡puedes pasa!-**

**Grito hacia la puerta**

**Ichigo se sorprendió, vio a alguien entar que hace años que no veía ni hablaba.**

–**Buenos días -dijo una chica de pelo corto, castaño oscuro y puntas rosas con una amable sonrisa –Mi nombre es Tsuki Ni-ju, tengo 15 años, espero que seamos buenos compañeros -.**

"**¿Habrá cambiado en este tiempo…?"Se pregunto **

**Un compañero de su clase preguntó: - ¿Por qué tú cabello lo tienes tan raro?- **

**Ella quito la amable sonrisa (-)-¡Cállate tarado! ¡Aquí cada quien es como quiera ser…!- le grito con cara de psicópata**

"**No, definitivamente no ha cambiado"- pensó ichigo entre divertida y cansada**

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos por ese repentino cambio de actitud a excepción de ichigo, que más bien estaba feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, que no la había vuelto a ver desde secundaria, el profesor recuperando la cordura, le indico que se sentara junto a ichigo;** Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ninguna de ellas dos se habían hablado desde la primera hora; a Tsuki la habían asignado al lado de ella pero al pasar no le dijo palabra alguna. Tsuki todo el tiempo estuvo rodeada de las niñas mas molestas del salón y cuando ichigo intento hablarle la miro indiferente; no era autentico de ella… a no ser… Ichigo se levanto de su lugar enojada y le pregunto:**

– **¿Es enserio? ¿No te acuerdas de quién soy? – ichigo le pregunto un tanto molesta**

**Tsuki puso una cara fría y le pregunto– ¿debería?- ichigo no aguanto más y le dio una bofetada y le grito furiosa **

**-¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la única persona que estuvo a tu lado esos 6 años escolares de primaria, que soportaba tus repentinos cambios de actitud y que además sabia la clave para que volvieras a la normalidad? -**

"**Espera"-pensó tsuki para luego decir –¡Ichigo! ¡ya recuerdo!, nosotras eramos las mejores amigas -.**

**Todo el salón se quedo estupefacto… Otra vez volvió a ser la chica linda y amable que entro al salón ante que le preguntaran lo de su cabello.**

"**Auch, sigue siendo fuerte"-tsuki pensó suspirando-Bueno, al menos se me hará una linda marca de nuestra amistad en el cachete- le dijo sonriente a su amiga mientras se sobaba**

"**Siempre impulsada por sus sentimientos, no ha cambiado mucho" "!Yaay¡" " ¡Eso significa que también ha de seguir siendo otaku!"Tsuki pensó muy emocionada; **

**Ellas salieron del salón y se sentaron juntas en unas mesas de la cafetería de la escuela y platicaron en todo el receso sobre lo que les había pasado en su vida todo ese tiempo, mientras los demás seguían pensando que pasaba entre esas dos. Ellas hablaban muy animadamente. **

**-Oye, Ichigo…-refiriéndose a su amiga-¿Por qué ahora estas más baja, si tu antes eras la más alta del salón en primara?- **

**-Jeje… es que… cuando te fuiste me descuide y deje de comer "sano" y me metí a la glotonería-le revelo un poco nerviosa no le podía decir la parte de que había caído en depresión por su ida. **

**-Jaja, te pareces a L de Death Note, puro comer y no engordar-le dijo la de puntas rosadas divertida**

**-Si, por eso lo amo- confeso ichigo con sus ojos en forma de corazones **

**-Deberás contigo, siempre enamorándote de los chicos de los animes que son además los raros-tsuki le bromeo **

**-¿Yo qué culpa tengo? ¡Dios, ¿por que nací siendo rara?-dice ichigo mientras eleva sus brazos manos al cielo haciendo una escena dramática**

**-Je, oye, nos está viendo todo el mundo-le dijo apenada-¿Oye y si te invito a mi casa para una pijamada este viernes, para que me cuentes más cosas de tu vida?-le pregunto tsuki**

**-Por supuesto-afirmo alegre-¿Oye, y si la hacemos de cosplay?- Ichigo le pregunto entusiasmada **

**-¡Claro, eso estaría genial!-le contesto Tsuki energéticamente.**

**Después de esa conversación se la pasaron toda la semana hablando y recordando cosas del pasado, al parecer ellas no habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces.**

**El viernes llego al fin, Ichigo ya había preparado sus cosas para ir a la pijamada y ya estaba yendo a la casa de Tsuki, como ere muy floja decidió irse en taxi, cuando llega a la calle por donde está la casa de su amiga se quedo en shock con lo que vio:**

"**¡OMG!, estas casas son muy grandes y parecen caras "-pensó saliendo del shock**

**Cuando llego en frente de la casa de su amiga vio que ella le estaba esperando afuera;**

**Ichigo salió del taxi.**

**-Hola-le saludo a Ichigo feliz **

**-Por Dios tu casa es enorme- dijo aun impresionada.**

**-sí, lo que pasa es que a mi papá lo ascendieron de puesto y empezó a ganar mejor-le aclaro.**

**-ah, ok- le respondió-bueno, voy a pagar el taxi-le dijo a su amiga-¿cuánto es?-le pregunto al taxista.**

**-5 dólares-le respondió**

**-¡Que!-grito mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto-"¡que se cree!, pero si yo no vivo aquí, ¡no soy rica!**

**-No te preocupes, yo te completo el dinero-le dijo tranquila a su amiga**

**-Pero…-le quiso contradecir a la de puntas rosadas.**

**-Pero nada, yo lo pago-le dijo insistiendo y frunciendo el ceño **

**-Hay, está bien, pero te pagare después-dijo ichigo con un tono de cansancio **

**-Ok-le respondió tsuki rodando los ojos para después poner una sonrisa-bueno entra**

**Cuando Ichigo entro a la casa de tsuki vio que por dentro era muy elegante cuando pasaron por la sala vio a los papás de Tsuki y los saludo después subieron unas escaleras de piedra y fueron a la habitación de Tsuki.**

**-¡Oh! Tu cuarto es muy kawaii-le dijo muy emocionada-Bueno, de ti me lo esperaba-le dijo como si fuera obvio**

**-Sí, ya se-dijo divertida-bueno, te puedes poner tu cosplay en el baño-Dijo abriendo la puerta del baño de su habitación **

**-Ok-le responde ichigo sonriendo**

**Cuando entra al baño se pune su cosplay que era de saya kisaragi de blood-c; como no se quería poner peluca porque eran muy caras, a su cabello castaño claro les hizo dos coletas bajas como el personaje; salió del baño y vio el cosplay de su amiga.**

**-Hola maka albarn-le saludo a su amiga por su cosplay**

**A ichigo le sorprendió el parecido que tenía su amiga con excepción de su pelo, busto,altura (porque tsuki era más alta que ella) y sus ojos grises.**

**-Hola saya kisaragi- también le saludo **

**Tsuki también impresionada por el parecido que tenía al personaje, también a excepción del pelo y sus ojos castaños oscuro**

**-Oye, esa katana es ¿real o falsa?-le pregunto la del cosplay de maka preocupada**

**-Falsa-Le repondio despreocupada aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa **

**-Ah, ok-le dijo tsuki calmandose**

**-¿Bueno, y que hacemos?-le pregunto la de ojos castaños**

**-M…-se puso a pensar tsuki-¿y si usamos mi computadora?-le pregunto a su amiga**

**-Buena idea-le respondió emocionada- busca la canción ****きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ**** – ****PONPON****-le sugirió **

**-Ok-le respondió la de puntas rosas **

**Tuski puso la canción y empezaron a bailar y a reír como locas, después se cansaron y se sentaron en la cama para descansar.**

**-Oye, ¿y si vemos Death Note desde el principio?-le pregunta ichigo**

**-Ok, pero no repitas los diálogos ¿Eh?-le bromeo la de ojos grises**

**-Hay, está bien-la de ojos castaños le respondió cansada**

**Tsuki e ichigo se pusieron a ver Death Note hasta que llegaron al capítulo 10 y Tsuki le puso pausa al video porque quería ir por botanas y bebidas.**

**-¿Quieres que ayude?-le pregunto a su amiga**

**-No, gracias-le respondió para después salir de la habitación **

**Ichigo se puso a mirar el estante de libros de su amiga buscando uno que sea bueno para pedírselo prestado, cuando iba agarrar uno que le pareció interesante, tomo otro que vio en la esquina, porque le pareció raro; El libro era grueso y totalmente negro sin ninguna portada. Abrió la primera página y vio que el libro estaba escrito a mano con tinta roja.**

**En eso tsuki entro a la habitación con las cosas que fue a buscar y las puso el mesa de su cuarto, vio el libro que estaba leyendo tsuki y le pregunto:**

**-¿Y ese libro?-**

**-Pensé que sabias, lo encontré en tu estantería de libros-le respondió**

**-Qué extraño no recuerdo haber tenido un libro así-dijo extrañada**

**-Aparte dice cosas extrañas-dijo alzado una ceja **

**-A ver, pásamelo-le pidió el libro extendiendo la mano-aquí dice que es un libro de hechizos….-**

**tsuki e ichigo pusieron sus caras sin expresión para después reír con ganas.**

**-Jajá creo que ajaja se fumo algo la persona que escribió este libro-dijo ichigo tratando de aguantar la risa**

**Ya después que se calmaron, empezaron a hacer lo que decía el libro como un juego.**

**-Aquí dice que hay que dibujar un pentagrama con un círculo en el suelo-le informo tsuki a su amiga tratando de contener su risa**

**-Ok-le respondió riendo y dibujando en el suelo**

**-Oye, se te da muy bien dibujar-le dijo la de puntas rosas tratando alagar a su amiga**

**-Je, solo es cuestión de practica-le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa**

**-¡Hay!, tu nunca aceptas un alago ¿verdad?-le pregunto divertida**

**-Aja-le respondió con tono inocente**

**-Sí, claro-dijo sarcástica-bueno ya, aquí dice que las personas que desean practicar el hechizo tienen que sentarse en el pentagrama, tomarse de las manos y repetir el "conjuro" hasta que se concentren y funcione-le explico a ichigo**

**-Ok-le dijo divertida la del cosplay de saya **

**Tsuki e Ichigo hicieron lo que decía el libro hasta empezaron a tomárselo en serio y de repente el pentagrama comenzó a brilla y se abrió un agujero tomando su lugar. Ichigo y tsuki cayeron el.**

**En otra parte Light y "Ryuga" jugaban un partido de tenis y el cual light gano con un marcador de 6-4.**

**Ellos caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad y en el camino L le dijo que sospechaba que él es Kira y light detuvo su camino, lo cual también hizo L, cuando continuaron caminando L paro, lo cual llamo la atención a Light.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Light a L**

**-Hay dos chicas tiradas atrás de ese árbol de cerezo –le respondió**

**-¿y que tiene?-le pregunta**

**-Dime Light, ¿Qué persona se pondría a dormir en medio de una universidad?**

**-Tienes razón, hay que ir a ayudarlas-dijo razonando**

**Se acercaron y vieron que tenían ropa llamativa aunque es japon y ahí hay todo tipo de personas haci que no hicieron mucho caso a es.**

**Intentaron despertarlas pero no respondían ellas, hasta que una comenzaba a reaccionar.**

**-Donde estoy- pregunto la de ojos grises con dificultad **

**-estas en la universidad To-Oh-Le respondió Light**

**-¿Es una broma no?- la de puntas rosada se pregunto incrédula "esperen, ¿universidad To-Oh?" "¡Pero esa universidad solo existe en Death Note!"Se dijo asustada-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les pregunto todavía asustada**

**-yo soy Hideki Ryuga y el es Light Yagami-le responde el mencionado**

"**¡Que!"Grito en sus adentros para después quedar en shock. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fin del capítulo 1 espero que le haya gustado, eso espero por que trabaje continuamente para poder terminarlo. **

**Gracias por leer, pronto subiré el capitulo 2.**


End file.
